Elana's Betrayal
|imageIcon=PurpleBook |Rarity=uncommon |TrueType=Books |TypeFormat=Book |Description = A worn diary. }} is an uncommon book in Salt. It can be found in the abandoned campsite tent, in a trader village or inside a hunting shack. Source * Abandoned Campsite * Hunting Shack * Trader Village Content This journal for me will be a sort of healing process. A therapy if you will. I know the likelihood of this being read by anyone other than me is slim to none, but that's not really what it's for. This a way for me to get the spinning thoughts out of my head so I can examine them, and perhaps come to a solution, once and for all. I've come to live in this place due to some events that unfolded about a year ago. At the time I was living with my family which consisted of my mother and father, my sister, and my two brothers. We were a happy family. Or as happy as any family could be I suppose. One day my sister Lizzie came running into the house with a glow as radiant as the sun. I had never seen her this happy. She began to tell us about this man she had met named Jonathan. Jonathan was a hunter and had almost accidentally shot Lizzie with his bow as she was roaming the woods picking flowers. They had a laugh about it and from that day on were inseparable. For the next few months Jonathan would join us for family dinners, events, and other kinds of celebrations. He would even bring in pelts and meat that he had hunted for dinner. All seemed well until that one fateful day. I had been washing some of our clothes in the wash room when I heard the door open. It was Jonathan. He looked at me with his handsome smile. “How are you today Elana?” “I'm good. How are you? Where is Lizzie?” “She's out in the woods picking some fruit with the rest of your family. Can I help you wash some clothes?” I found this to be a rather odd request. Jonathan and Lizzie were almost always together and we had rarely spoken in depth, let alone in private. As we went to work washing clothes he began to ask me more about myself: my hobbies, my desires, my dreams. He seemed to be taking a keen interest in me that he never had before. Finishing up the last of the wash I grabbed my basket and began to head out the door. As I started off I felt Jonathan's hand touch my shoulder. “Elana, wait a second. I was thinking...Lizzie is a nice girl and has been wonderful, but she lacks a certain...depth that I am looking for. She isn't...well, she isn't you.” I was a bit taken off guard with this and didn't know how to react. “I...I appreciate the kind words but I don't know if this is appropriate. My sister, she loves you dearly. It would break her…” Before I could say anything else, Jonathan leaned in and kissed me, pulling me closer to him. I was shocked and it took a few seconds before I even realized what was happening. Then I heard the crash of the fruit basket in the doorway. I turned around and saw my sister standing there, her mouth wide open and in shock. Before I could explain myself tears filled her eyes and she ran off as Jonathan chased after her. No matter how much I tried to explain myself, neither my sister nor the rest of my family would believe that I was innocent, that it was Jonathan who had initiated the whole thing. They couldn't seem to get it through their head that he wasn't the perfect gentlemen they had imagined. For the next week or so I felt hated by my sister and disappointment from my mother and father. With deep sadness, I knew that forgiveness was nowhere near on the horizon and that I needed to leave to gather my thoughts. And so I undocked our little boat and headed out for somewhere new. After a few days at sea I stumbled across this island and built me a little hut here. I've been living here now for about a month. I'm thinking about returning home but haven't quite found the courage yet. Maybe by the time someone reads this I'll be gone and will have begun putting the pieces of my family back together. The problem however still remains: Jonathan. I'll have to come up with a way to convince my family that he is the real betrayer. I'm not sure how to do it. Though this does give me something to think about. Perhaps I'll devise a plan tonight and set out in the morning. I thought I'd be able to handle being away from my family but this separation, this loneliness has been difficult to say the least. Yes, tomorrow will be a new day. Elana Category:Books Category:Lore